Nicktoons: Alfred's Inside Story Cutscenes
Chapter 1 Cutscene 1: Alfred: Grrr...that excuse for a friend is spendin all my money. It's time I put a end to that nigga, once and for all. Kenny: Hey, Alfred! I just spended $300 in South Park Mall and put it all on your credit card. (As Alfred gets angry and pulls out a gun) Kenny: Alfred! What the hell are you going to do with that gun? Alfred: What I should've done a long time ago, bitch. (As he kills Kenny) Alfred: Now that he's gone and it's getting dark, might as well head home. And take this body with me. Cutscene 2: (3 hours later, as Alfred gets ready for bed) Alfred: Hmm, I feel that something just isn't right. (As Kenny's body comes back to life and returns as a zombie, then turns off Alfred's lamp) Alfred: WHAT THE HELL THAT?! Who's there?! Show yourself! <:o Alfred: Now where's that stupid light switch? Here it is... (As he turns the lights back on, Zombie Kenny appears) Alfred: (shocked) K-K-K-Kenny???!!! Kenny: (roars, as he attacks and kills Alfred) Cutscene 3: (Meanwhile, as Danny's house is on fire and Danny is trap in) Danny: Awww, damn. My ghost powers are down. (As he gets burned, then Kenny uses a water hose to save Danny) Danny: (final words) K-K-Kenny, is that you?! Kenny: (roars, as he kills Danny too) Will Spongebob and the gang be able to stop Kenny? Chapter 2 Cutscene 1: (At Spongebob's house) Spongebob: Coming to bed, cupcake. Patrick: Will you shut the fuck up!? You pathetic piece of shit, don't rush me! (As he appears Hulk-like, but his shorts aren't torn) Patrick: WHERE THE HELL ARE THE KIDS?! Spongebob: They're already asleep. So...do you want to screw around babe? Patrick: Hey, Spongefuck. I heard one of your friends Alfred F. Jones got kidnapped. Spongebob: WHAAAT?!?!? Oh man, when the hell did THIS happen? I just saw him at our meeting yesterday. (As Patrick left the house) Spongebob: (thinking) Where the hell could he be going at this hour. Aw, well, might as well head on to bed. Cutscene 2: (3 AM) (As Zombie Kenny knocks on the door) Spongebob: Is someone there? Patrick is that you?....might be the wind storm. (As Zombie Kenny breaks a hole in the wall and peaks through at Spongebob) Cutscene 3: (Next morning) Spongebob: Where's Patrick? He never stayed out this late at night. Something fishy is going on. (As he spots the hole) Spongebob: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?! (As he peeks through the hole) Cutscene 4: (Meanwhile) (As Jimmy, Timmy, Tak, Frankie, and Nia cheers on Jason to throw a bomb at Alfred's house) All: Do it, do it, do it. Frankie: The bomb's going to explode in 5 seconds. Jason: Shit.(As he throws it and Alfred's house explodes, while the gang laughs) Cutscene 5: (Day 2, 4 AM) (As Zombie Kenny sticks his arm through the hole, making the hole bigger, for a second attempt to kill Spongebob, but fail) (As Spongebob wakes up) Spongebob: SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? (As he sees the hole grew bigger) Spongebob: Holy FUCK, I need to get the fuck out of here, fast. I need to go to Alfred's house and find out what the fuck is going on. (As he starts crying as he saw Alfred's house is burnt down) What happened to Patrick? Where would Spongebob find clues now since Alfred's house is burnt down by the gang? Chapter 3: Cutscene 1: Spongebob: Don't worry Alfred, I will find you and save you too. (As he goes back to his house) Spongebob: KIDS!! GET DOWN HERE. Spongerick and Patbob: YAAAAY!!!!! Daddy is home! Daddy is home!!! (As they come down) Spongebob: Ew...anyway, I need you find any thing subspicious, I'm going to find Uncle Alfred and find daddy too. Spongerick and Patbob: WHAT HAPPENED TO DADDY?? Spongebob: JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO MY ORDERS!! Cutscene 2: (Meanwhile) Jason: Time I tell my feelngs for Nia. Frankie: Me too. Jimmy, Timmy, and Tak: And us! (As they arrive at her bedroom) All: Her Panties?! (As they all fight over it) Nia: (As jumps out of her bed) BOYS!! (As she got pictures of Patrick) All: Oooohhhh!!!. Wait until we tell Spongefuck about this. Kenny: (Deep Voice, muffled) I don't think so. All: K-K-K-K-Kenny??? (screams, then Kenny kills all of them) Still no sign of Patrick. How will Spongebob do this without the help of Danny, Jimmy, Timmy, Tak, Frankie, Jason, Nia, Alfred F. Jones, or his husband- I mean friend, Patrick? Chapter 4: Cutscene 1: (As Patrick is at the walks pass a Wanted sign of Kenny in South Park) Patrick: What the fuck? That's Spongebob's friend, Kenny McCormick. Cartman: Oh, that's fake. Patrick: Ok, talk now or this fucking fist goes through all 3 of ya's fucking skulls. Kyle: Ok, you tell, Stan. Stan: Fuck you, I mean ok. He has killed, skinned, and eaten a bunch of our friends. Aaaand he's hiding their bodies in some kind of basement. Patrick: Wait a minute, Alfred's house. Cutscene 2: (At the Axis Power Meeting) Feliciano: Man, what happened to all of our friends? This is no way to live. Ludwig: Exactly. You're depressing Feliciano: Fuck you. (As they start fighting, then Kenny comes in) Kenny: (deep roar) Both: (screams, then Kenny kills them too) Cutscene 3: